Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a graphical communication link, such as for use in command and control of firefighting resources.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Since 2010, annual expenditures for suppressing and fighting wildfires has exceeded one billion dollars annually in the United States alone. Despite the expenditure, annual loss of natural resources, real property, and/or life continues to be staggering.
Problem
What is needed is a communication aid in a complex environment, such as an integrated distributed establishing and communication, such as in fighting a wildfire.